Flinx holiday moments!
by teen-titans-lover-ofawesomes
Summary: I suck at summary's! A bunch of holiday moments between KF and Jinx . It's better than it sounds! Previously known as snow ball fight! A story me and Lolzersgirl are writing together!
1. Wicked grin

A pink-haired figure, clad in black and purple slowly walked in a circle around him, A devious smirk adorning her features. "So, _bad boy_ what's happening with you?" She decided to _play_ a little , before getting to buisness. "...Errck..." Came the unmanaged reply.

"Don't struggle. It only makes it harder for the both of us. Okay?" She didn't wait for an answer, she dove in a _fluffy, white _snow ball in hand. The sharp, blue eyes of her_ victim _followed her every move stedily, not daring to move his sight away from the bad luck witch. The sphere of frozen precipitation flew from her left hand imbeding itself into Kid's thigh before melting away slowly.

A long joker-like smile streched across his freakled face. He shrugged away any snow flakes that may have fell on him off of his fiery red hair, and lifted him self up from the case of snow his girlfriend has imbedded him in. She took a step back. He bent down, gathered some of the cotton-like substense, and prepared to throw it. Before he had time to even _consider _letting go of the ball, Another one almost identical to it slamed onto his mid-back, though quickly disolved.

His eyes widened behind his mask, as he turned around to try an catch a glimpse of his attacker. Once fully spun around he saw the smiling green face of the tita's resident changling, Beast boy. The thirteen year old's single fang seemed to pop out more know because of his excitment. " Dudes, snow ball fight!" He exclaimed with glee drawling down to pick up some more snow, though before he could a snow ball incased in a pink aura flew past Kid flash and landed right atop the changling's head like a baby bird pearched in a nest.

The two teenage boy's turned around to come face to face with the wicked grin of jinx. 'I kinda forgot she was here' Kid mentally slaped himself. " You wanna play boys? Lets play..."


	2. Wicked grin pt2

The red haired speedster had a rather stupid grin on his face, that would usually be found idiotic to the pink-haired witch. Though, at this moment, said witch had an almost identical smile on her pale face.

She let out a unmanaged giggle, while the ginger let out a small chuckle at the sight before the couple.

There stood (more like sat) Beast Boy, completely covered in snow.

"Come on, dudes!" The changeling whined, "That really hurt!"

"Oh, come on, can't you take a joke?!" Jinx giggled.

"Ya Jinxy's right, BB!"

Jinx suddenly became her old self again. She turned towards Kid Flash.

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

"What did I do?" Kid asked, putting his hands up in defence.

"DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT!" The hex-girl growled.

"Whoa, sorry!" He said, getting more nervous by the second.

Beast Boy looked between the couple, emerald eyes shining in worry for his two friends. He gave a short laugh, trying to mask his nervousness.

Jinx fell to her knees and started sobbing, placing her head in her hands, warm tears slipping through her fingers.

"What's wrong, babe?" Kid asked, kneeling down and hugging the girl.

"That's w-what my ex-boyfriend used to c-call me..." Jinx stuttered, leaning into the speedster's arms.

Wally's eyes widened and he looked towards Beast Boy, who looked a bit shocked, to say the least.

He looked back to the crying girl and looked into her eyes, Icy blue eyes meeting pink.

"Calm down... I'm here now. I'm sorry, Jinx..." Kid said, leaning his forehead against hers.

Jinx sighed and wiped a few tears from her cheeks, before a gloved hand slowly grabbed her wrist. She looked back into the eyes of the boy, before slowly locking lips with him.

Kid's eyes widened, before closing again. They entwined their fingers and continued kissing.

Beast Boy looked at the couple, before pulling his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the couple, before getting blasted by a spell from Jinx, knocking the phone out of his hands.

"Hey that was my-" The green dude was cut off. "Delete it!" she roared.

"Umm, uhh ..." She glared at him. "Yes ma'am!"


End file.
